


Early Morning Messes

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Daddy Kink, Decent Guy Brock Rumlow, Diapers, Dom Brock Rumlow, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sort Of, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teddy Bears, Wetting, bratty bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bucky wakes up his Daddy after an accident and Brock realizes why it happened.





	Early Morning Messes

“Daddy?” Bucky calls from the end of the bed, squeezing his teddy bear close enough to his face so that his mouth and nose settle into the tuffs of dark brown fur on the bear’s head.

Brock mutters to himself, half awake, and then rolls over before sitting up to peer over at the shadowy figure at the end of his bed.

“Baby, what is it?” He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Its barely 4 AM.” He observes after glancing at the clock and turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

“I hada accident Daddy,” Bucky says biting his lip. “I peed da bed and am all wet and icky.”

Brock lets out a small sigh, “that’s the third time this week kid.”

Bucky purses his lips into a small pout, his stone blue eyes go wide and teary. His expression is so cute that Brock almost wants to kiss those lips and wipe that pout right off of Bucky’s mouth. But he doesn’t, because he’s far too exhausted for that as of yet.

“I just don’t like being in bed alone,” Bucky tells him through the bear fur barrier that he’s put between himself and Brock.

And then suddenly it all clicks.

“You’ve been wetting the bed on purpose so you can sleep with me huh?”

Bucky jolts slightly at the accusation and shakes his head refusing to own up to his actions.

“Lying to Daddy and being a brat will get you in big trouble mister.” Brock shifts his body and plants his feet on the carpet, slowly standing up. “You don’t want to be a bad boy, now do you?”

Bucky shakes his head faster, squeezing his bear tighter.

Brock grins and takes a few quick steps to get to Bucky’s side, pulling the boy by his shirt collar towards him and then turning him around so that his back is pressed up against Brock’s front.

Brock’s hand snakes down the front of Bucky’s diaper, printed with various colorful Sesame Street characters, while his other hand holds the boy’s arms behind his back. Brock cuffs his hand lightly around Bucky’s groin and gives his cute little cock a squeeze, feeling the dampness of Bucky’s piss on his hand.

“My, my, you are all wet baby,” Brock says, pulling his hand out of the diaper and smearing his piss coated fingers on the soft blue material of Bucky’s onesie sleeve.

Bucky lets out a slight moan and lets Brock manipulate his body so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed now. He grins and bats his eyes up at Brock.

“I made a biggerer mess in my bed Daddy.” He says confidently. “I needa bath with lotta bubbles and toys!”

Brock snorts, “I don’t know if a naughty boy like you deserves a nice bath, maybe I should just throw you in a cold shower with all your clothes and diaper still on?”

“No!” Bucky shouts, jumping up from the bed. “No Daddy, please, I’ll be good and I’ll even make it up to you, please?

"You’ll let me do anything I want to you Baby?” Brock smirks, folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at the trembling kid.

“Yes Daddy, anything! Please don’t put me in the shower with my clothes on! I’ll be the bestest boy for you!” He exclaims.

Brock grins and grabs Bucky by the arm, pulling the boy into the bathroom to quickly clean him off. Brock is suddenly wide awake and has plans for Bucky’s cute pouty mouth after their bubble bath and date with cuddling his bratty little boy in their bed later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
